Stop Smoking, Hyung!
by SapphireXian
Summary: Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and others.


**Bad Habit**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : Kris and others**

**Boy x Boy**

**Halo! Aku datang lagi. Hehe XP  
Kali ini cerita tentang EXO Chanbaek, dalam rangka ultah Baekhyun..  
Saengil Chukkae Baekhyun..**

**Happy Reading**

**Baekhyun POV**

Halo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Saat ini aku berada di tingkat kedua SM Senior High School. Aku sangat suka dengan yang namanya kebersihan dan benci sekali dengan yang namanya ROKOK. 

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah kegiatan club di sekolahku selesai. Hari ini rasanya lelah sekali. Ingin rasanya cepat sampai rumah dan bertemu dengan kekasihku (read: tempat tidur). Tapi, niat itu harus kuurungkan dulu karena jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah cukup jauh. Aku harus berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit dari sekolah untuk sampai stasiun dan selanjutnya butuh lima belas menit untuk sampai rumah. Kenapa aku memilih sekolah yang tidak dekat dengan rumahku saja? Itu karena di daerah tempat tinggalku tidak ada sekolah sebagus SM Senior High School. Tentu saja appa dan eomma ku ingin anaknya ini mendapat pendidikan yang bagus, alhasil aku bersekolah di sana. Oke, sepertinya sudah cukup aku menceritakan tentang kehidupanku ini.

ooooo000000ooooo

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di stasiun dekat rumahku. Itu, berarti sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di rumah dan bisa langsung istirahat. Tapi, baru beberapa meter aku berjalan, aku melihat sebuah puntung rokok yang dibuang sembarangan. Kalian ingat, kan bahwa aku ini sangat suka kebersihan.  
"Aigoo,,siapa sih yang membuang puntung rokok di sini?" gerutuku sembari mengambilnya.  
Ketika aku ingin melanjutkan jalanku yang tertunda akibat puntung rokok, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang.  
"Ah?! Hei, kau!" teriakku pada seseorang yang menabrakku dan ternyata dia seorang namja.  
"Mianhae",kata namja itu sambil berbalik ke arahku sebentar. Lalu, dia melanjutkan jalannya.  
'Wah, tampannya',kataku dalam hati. TAPI….!  
GREP… aku langsung menarik sebelah tangannya agar dia tidak kabur.  
"Apa?" gerutunya kesal.  
"Jangan jalan sambil merokok." kataku.  
"Hah?"  
"Kau sebaya denganku,kan! Apa bagusnya merokok?!"

Dia langsung mematikan rokok yang tadi dihisapnya dan menginjaknya.  
Aku langsung saja mengambil puntung rokok yang dia injak.  
"Ah! Jangan buang puntung rokok sembarangan! Aku paling benci orang beretika buruk seperti kau!" teriakku.  
"Tadi aku naik kereta AC selama tiga jam. Selama tiga jam itu, aku tidak bisa merokok. Dan sekarang… aku ingin… Menghirup nikotin sepuasnya." Katanya terlihat kesal sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke arahku.  
"Huekhh! Uuukkkhhh!"  
"Lagipula umurku sudah 20 tahun", lanjutnya sambil berjalan.  
Aku langsung mengejarnya dan menarik tangan namja itu lagi.  
"Jangan tarik tanganku. Bahaya kalau sampai menabrak orang!"  
"Kau harus berhenti…"  
"Kalau memang bisa, pasti aku sudah berhenti… Aku tak bisa, karena… karena aku kesepian…" jawabnya sambil tersipu.  
Kesepian?  
"Alasan yang manis sekali!"  
"Ma… manis?! Ah, sudahlah".  
Setelah berkata seperti itu, namja yang tidak aku ketahui namanya meninggalkanku yang belum sempat membalas perkataanya dan aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah.  
Haahhh… Hari ini memang benar-benar melelahkan.

Oooooo00000ooooooo

Seperti biasa, ketika weekend aku selalu berkeliling di sekitar daerah tempat tinggalku. Aku baru saja keluar dari mini market dan berniat mengambil minuman yang tadi aku beli. Tiba-tiba, minuman yang aku ambil terlepas dari tanganku.  
"Hei, tunggu! Siapa yang buang puntung, sih?" kataku kesal sambil mengambil minumanku yang jatuh tadi.  
"Ah…" ucapku dan seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan mini market.  
"Kau, yang kemarin!" teriakku saat melihat orang yang sedang duduk itu.  
"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan muka datar.  
"Kau lupa, ya?!" teriakku kesal.  
"Bercanda. Aku ingat, kok. Mian, ne. Kemarin aku kasar." katanya.  
"Iya, kau memang kasar", kataku sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana namja itu meniupkan asap rokok ke mukaku.  
Lalu, dia mengajakku ke sebuah café.  
"Aku kerja di café ini. Masuklah, kutraktir minum".  
"Namaku Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun.. Kalau kau?"  
"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," jawabnya sambil membuka pintu café dan mempersilakan aku masuk.  
Café yang enak dan the yang nikmat. Juga pelayan yang ramah… Ramah ya..? Siapa yang tertipu?! Itu, kan senyuman bisnis!  
"Kenapa sikapmu bisa berubah drastis?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol.  
"Tolong jangan ribut, Nona." katanya.

"Chanyeol, kau boleh istirahat sekarang." kata seseorang. Sepertinya dia pemilik café ini.  
"Baik".

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku saat Chanyeol duduk di seberangku.  
"Waktunya istirahat", jawabnya sambil menyalakan rokok.

Kalau dilihat dari dekat, Chanyeol memang tampan. Jarinya lembut, matanya tajam.  
Haisshhh. Apa yang aku pikirkan, Baek..ckckck..  
"Memangnya rokok itu enak, ya?" tanyaku.  
"Apa? Coba saja satu," kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan rokok ke mulutku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku sembari menyalakan rokokku dengan rokok yang ada di mulutnya.  
Ukh.. Sontak hal ini membuat wajahku memanas.. Wuahh…  
Cesshhh… tanda rokokku sudah nyala.  
"Tarik napas", katanya.  
"Ukh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku pun terbatuk.  
"Hahahaha."  
Dasar Chanyeol. Dia malah asik menertawaiku.  
"Apaan sih, bikin sesak napas saja!"  
"Hahahaha"  
"Aku sampai kaget…." gumamku. Tadi mukanya dekat sekali! / Tapi…  
"Kau harus berhenti merokok, Chanyeol! Tidak ada gunanya merokok, kan!"  
"Hei,hei! Kau seharusnya memanggilku hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu, Baekhyun. Boleh saja aku berhenti. Asal aku boleh menciummu sebagai ganti rokok."  
"Hah?"  
"Kalau kau tidak mau aku merokok, izinkan aku menciummu. Kau juga harus membantuku… Aku merokok karena kesepian,kan. Setuju?"  
"Aku setuju! Kutemani kau sampai berhenti merokok!" ucapku dengan tegas. Sepertinya dia kaget karena aku langsung menyetujuinya.  
"Hei.."  
"Ya, aku harus membantumu! Tentu saja."  
"Hei…"  
"Tenang saja, kau bisa berhenti merokok! Pokoknya akan kuusir kesepianmu itu!"  
"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan sembarangan ngomong!" kata Chanyeol kesal.  
"Kalau mau batal, sudah terlambat lho!" lanjut Chanyeol.

oooo00000oooo

Di luar café

"Dah, sampai bertemu lagi, hyung!"  
"Ah… Aku jadi ingin merokok."  
"Kau mau mengujiku ya, hyung?"  
"Ayo, kita latihan."  
"Ayo! Sini, aku tidak takut!"  
"Ah, tidak bisa. Tidak bisa begini. Ini namanya bukan ciuman."  
"Eh?"  
"Pejamkan matamu."  
Lho, kok aku jadi gugup begini?  
"Be… Begini, ya?!" tanyaku sambil memejamkan mata.  
Chanyeol hyung menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mendekat ke wajahku. Aku semakin gugup, jantungku berdegup kencang.  
CUP~  
Eh? Dia menciumku di dahi?  
"Hari ini cukup segini saja. Sampai jumpa, Baek."

Aneh. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Tadinya… kukira dia akan menciumku di bibir…

**Baekhyun POV END**

ooooo000000oooooo

**Chanyeol POV**

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, aku langsung masuk ke café.  
"Itu dia. Chanyeol, kau pacaran dengan anak SMA ya?" goda Kris, bossku sekaligus sahabatku yang memiliki café ini.  
"Berisik, Kris! Dia yang salah. Menanggapi candaanku dengan serius." Ucapku.  
"Hahh… Chanyeol… Pintar menggali lubang kubur sendiri ya."  
"Apa maksudmu?!" kataku kesal dan langsung berjalan ke taman belakang untuk istirahat.

**Chanyeol POV END**

ooooo000000oooooo

Di dalam café

"Lho? Boss, hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk?" tanya Luhan pada Kris.  
"Lagi istirahat di belakang. Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol bawa "itu" ya." kata Kris.  
"Itu" yang dimaksud Kris adalah benda yang tidak bisa jauh dari Chanyeol. Rokok.

ooooo000000oooooo

Di taman belakang

Saat Chanyeol sedang asik membuka bungkus rokoknya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan tentu saja Chanyeol kaget setengah mati.

"Hei!" panggil Baekhyun.  
"Hyung, curang! Merokok sembunyi-sembunyi!" lanjut Baekhyun.  
"Siapa yang curang?! Cuma satu saja, kok…" kata Chanyeol yang tidak rela rokoknya dibuang oleh Baekhyun.  
"Tidak boleh! Nih, ambil!"  
"Aku boleh merokok?"  
"Coba saja!"  
"?! Apaan nih! Ini kan cokelat rokok!"  
"Iya, rokok pengganti. Tidak mungkin kau nyalakan, kan! Aku benci rokok. Tapi, kalau hyung ngemil rokok cokelat… Aku suka, kok. Hehehe."  
"Ukh… Hehh… Kenapa… ada pengganti segala!"  
Chanyeol tak tahan dengar kata "suka".  
Akhirnya, Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan menciumnya tepat di bibir Baekhyun.  
"Ah… Aku jadi ingin merokok. Hahaha. Balik, ah.." kata Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam café.  
Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih berdiri diam dengan wajah merona. Dan akhirnya, dia pun masuk ke café.

ooooo000000oooooo

Di café

Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke café, dia melihat salah satu pelanggan merokok di dalam café, dan dia pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, jangan merokok di dalam café!" kata Baekhyun.  
"Siapa kau? Terserah aku, mau merokok atau tidak." jawab namja itu.  
"Mana boleh begitu!"  
"Dasar bocah bawel!" marah namja itu sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.  
"Hei, Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol.  
PRAAANGG!  
Tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha menangkap tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak menabrak meja terkena pecahan gelas yang berisi kopi.  
"Hyung, tanganmu!" teriak Baekhyun yang sepertinya shock.  
"Silakan pulang saja!" teriak Kris sambil mengusir namja tadi.

ooooo000000oooooo

Staff Room

Baekhyun segera mengobati luka Chanyeol dan memasang perban di sekitar telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terkena pecahan gelas.

**Baekhyun POV**

"Mianhae, hyung… Aku…" kataku setelah mengobati lukanya sambil menundukkan kepalaku.  
Tiba-tiba Chanyeol hyung menciumku lagi.  
"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, hyung… Kau begitu tenang.. Membuat hatiku jadi kacau."  
Perasaan itu meluas di hatiku. Apa ciuman itu sebagai pengganti rokok? Mungkinkah dia punya sedikit perasaan… Terhadapku?

**Baekhyun POV END**

ooooo000000oooooo

Keesokan hari di Café

**Chanyeol POV**

Saat ini café belum buka. Aku dan Kris baru saja datang dan menyiapkan keperluan café.

"Ukh… Apa yang kulakukan…" gumamku ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin,.  
"Chan, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak merokok? Ah… Iya. Aku ingat, karena sudah ada penggantinya, ya. Sekarang kau sedang asik dengan Baekhyun, ya." kata Kris.  
GLEP…  
"Hah? Mana mungkin aku tidak butuh rokok!" jawabku.  
"Jatuh ke lubang yang kau gali sendiri, Chan…" gumam Kris.  
Aku tidak menanggapi perkataan Kris dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

**Chanyeol POV END**

**Baekhyun POV**

Hari ini aku datang lagi ke café tempat Chanyeol hyung bekerja.

"Masih siap-siap, ya? Hyung sudah datang?" intipku dari pintu dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan antara Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung.

"Tentu saja aku Cuma bercanda! Buat apa aku serius… Itu cuma pengganti rokok saja!" kata Chanyeol hyung.  
Ah…  
"Chan, di belakangmu…"kata Kris hyung yang melihatku berdiri di depan pintu café.  
"Memangnya di belakangku ada apa?!" tanya Chanyeol hyung.  
Ternyata benar. Aku hanya pengganti rokok.

Chanyeol hyung pun mambalikkan tubuhnya dan sepertinya dia kaget melihatku.  
"Baekhyun…" gumam Chanyeol.  
"Aku sudah tahu, kok! Tak usah merasa tak enak hati. Aku saja yang terlalu besar kepala. Mian.. Aku pulang dulu…"ucapku sambil menahan air mata dan berbalik ke arah pintu.

BRAAKKK

"Awalnya… Aku memang ingin bercanda. Tapi, tiap kali aku menciummu… Tubuhku bereaksi dengan aneh. Apa boleh buat… Aku jadi terpikat padamu." ungkap Chanyeol hyung.

Tidak mungkin…

"Kau bukanlah pengganti apapun. Aku tidak akan bisa… Kembali merokok. Menciummu..jadi kebiasaan baruku. Kali ini, akulah yang jatuh ke perangkapmu." ucap Chanyeol hyung. Kemudian menciumku.  
"Yeollie, hyung… Saranghae…"kataku sambil memeluk Chanyeol hyung.  
"Nado Saranghae, Baekkie…" balas Chanyeol.

**==========END===========**

Mianhae kalo ff ini jelek dan sudah pasaran.  
Mohon review nya….  
Gomawo….


End file.
